Manual de como enamorar a un hombre en 20 días
by Sonohrina
Summary: Tayuya es una joven a la que le gusta Shikamaru, nunca se la a acercado y decidió seguir una estrategia que leyó en una revista.


Este fic es para mi amiga secreta Coyoxautli de regali navideño y año nuevo. Espero que lo disfrutes. 

**MANUAL DE COMO ENAMORAR A UN HOMBRE EN 20 DIAS**

Cuando estamos niñas nos dicen a cada momento que esperemos a nuestro príncipe azul con caballo blanco y armadura brillante que viene en tu rescate; pero lo que no te dicen es cuando vendrá y cuando lo crees encontrar como haces para que te mire o tan siquiera note tu existencia.

Soy Tayuya Misaki y a mis 19 años, estudio idiomas en la universidad de Konoha y trabajo para costear mis gastos en la ciudad, debido a que vengo de un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Konoha. Y aun no he vivido un cuento de hadas con el que en mi opinión es mi príncipe azul. Bueno, no es un príncipe si no el gerente del café donde trabajo; no tiene una brillante armadura pero si un traje perfecto; y como caballo blanco podemos decir que tiene una moto.

Pero en fin, el problema no es ese, el problema radica en que la única vez que intercambiamos palabras porque ni a oraciones llega es cuando me ordena hacer algo o servir una mesa.

¡TAYUYA! - escuche a Ino llamarme, o mas bien gritarme al oido.

No grites - le hice un gesto con la mano de que baje la voz.

Pero si te e llamado varias veces y no me haces caso - suspiro dejando los platos sucios frente a mi " Cierto, hoy lavo yo la losa del cafe" - deja de pensar en Shikamaru y has algo al respecto, es decir llevas meses trabajando aquí y desde que te conocí se que el te gusto - dijo mirándome con picardía.

Tan obvia soy - dije apenada.

Si. Pero puedo ayudarte - dijo corriendo hacia los vestidores y al volver traía en sus manos una revista.

¿Que es eso? - dije mientras enjabonaba algunos platos.

Esto amiga mia, es el instructivo de lo que harás para enamorar a cierto gerente guapo y perezoso en tan solo treinta días - la mire incrédula y me heche a reír.

Definitivamente estas loca cierto - dije riendome y aun lavando la condenada vajilla.

Hablo enserio, esto ayuda solo sigue las instrucciones y veras que dará resultado - dijo muy emocionada.

No. No usare una estúpida revista para enamorar a un hombre y mucho menos intentare enamorar a mi jefe - dije aclarandoselo.

Pero Tayuya, que pierdes con intentarlo - dijo con un puchero. Yo comenzaba a secar algunos platos y acomodarlos en su lugar.

Perder mi tiempo - dije mirándola.

Ash, ¿porque eres tan tonta? - dijo colocando la revista en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

Tonta no, es sentido comun - deje los platos y la mire - desde cuando acá una mujer se encarga de enamorar a un hombre, eso a mi parecer es muy poco decente - dije secando mis manos y caminando al vestidor por mi bolso y chaqueta.

Eres anticuada ¿lo sabias? - dijo tomando la revista y siguiendome al vestidor - te la dejare para que pienses bien las cosas - dejo la revista en mis manos y salio disparada junto a su bolso y su chaqueta - te quiero, y piensa bien las cosas, la vida da muchas vueltas - dijo sonriendo y me dejo sola en el vestidor.

Guarde la dichosa revista en mi bolso, me coloque el abrigo y salí rumbo a mi casa. Vivia alquilada desde que llegue a Konoha así que no era extraño llegar a casa y no escuchar ruidos o tener a alguien con quien hablar. Subí al metro, llegue a casa, abrí la puerta y me fui directo a la habitacion, deje el bolso en mi cama y fui a tomar una ducha, al salir de la ducha me vestí y me acosté en la cama cerrer los ojos por un momento, deseaba dormir pero tenia un examen esta semana y tenia que estudiar, me senté y alcance el bolso lo abrí y al sacar el libro que necesitaba la revista que Ino me dio se cayo, la tome como si nada y sentí curiosidad de leer el dichoso articulo de ¿como enamorar a un hombre en 20 días?

Solo Ino puede influenciarme para leer estas cosas - dije en un suspiro y comencé a leer.

¿Manual de Como Enamorar a un Hombre en 20 Dias?

" Si sientes que encontraste al hombre de tu vida pero este no te presta la atención que tu deseas ¡No te preocupes! En 20 días te daremos una guía de consejos que debes seguir al pie de la letra para que logres conquistar al príncipe azul de tu cuento de hadas"

¿Es enserio? - dije - esto parece una publicidad barata de la televisión - suspire y seguí leyendo.

Día 1: Tropiezate con el a propósito, y así harás que note tu presencia.

Esto es una mierda - dije tirando la revista a un lado de la cama y tome mi libro para empezar a estudiar.

Al día siguiente, fui a trabajar como cualquier otro día luego de salir de clases, este era uno de esos días donde hay mucho trabajo. Yo servía platos y bebidas de mesa en mesa, no tenia tiempo ni de mirar a los lados y en uno de esos corre corre de la cocina a la barra me tropecé accidentalmente con alguien, lo que provoco que casi me cayera pero la persona me sostuvo de la cintura. Al mirar a la persona me apene.

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto nada mas y nada menos que el gerente que me gusta.

Si, gracias por no permitir que cayera - dije separándome de el rápidamente.

No es nada, ¿eres Tayuya Misaki? ¿cierto? - preguntó y yo solo pude asistir - bueno, ten mas cuidado - dijo para luego irse. Yo inmediatamente fui al baño y lave mi rostro. ¿el me noto? Pensé.

Debo tropezarme más seguido - dije mirándome en el espejo - ¡la revista! - dije recordando lo que leí el día anterior. Al salir de mi turno, me apresure a correr a casa y por consiguiente a mi habitación, tome la revista.

Día 2: Pasa varias veces frente a el, miralo de soslayo y fíjate que te vea por lo menos tres veces.

Al día siguiente tuve la misma rutina, el café estaba un poco mas vacío, y yo me ocuparía de la limpieza, era un excelente momento para probar la estrategia del segundo día. Shikamaru estaba sentado en la barra hablando con el bartender Shino, tome el trapeador y comence a limpiar el piso cerca de ellos, miro y el no me noto. Termine el piso y comencé a limpiar las mesas frente a ellos y ¡BINGO! Me miro, luego comencé a limpiar la barra y también me miro. Entre al vestidor, me quede alli un rato y pude escuchar que el estaba hablando por telefono, decidí salir sin hacer ruido y el se giro para verme. Al parecer esa estúpida revista tenia razón. Salí del turno y camine junto a Ino para ir a los departamentos.

Ino, decidí seguir lo de la revista - dije y ella me miro como si no comprendiera - la de los veinte días Ino - ella entendió de inmediato.

Oh... ¡que gran noticia! - dijo aplaudiendo - en lo que necesites ayuda tu solo dime - me guiño un ojo, Sonreí y seguimos hablando hasta llegar a nuestras casas. Tome una ducha, prepare algo de cena y luego de estudiar revise la revista.

Día 3: Haste notar, encuentra una excusa para que el te diga algo (no importa que cosa sea).

" No importa que cosa sea" - dije pensando que podría ser - Ah ¡Ya se! Quizás si le aviso a último momento que debo retirarme sirva - dije planeando mi estrategia.

...

Disculpe - dije tocando la puerta de la oficina de Shikamaru.

Adelante - dijo el con tomo aburrido.

Señor Shikamaru, debo marcharme temprano mañana pues tengo un examen a una hora especial - dije y el me miro frunciendo el ceño.

Sabes que los permisos son con mínimo dos días de anticipación, te sugiero que hables con tu profesor para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir señorita Misaki - dijo en tono serio y molesto.

Si, lo lamento - dije apenada. No creo que la revista se refiriera a un regaño. Una ves en casa tome la revista y leí el siguiente día.

Día 4: Olvida tus llaves donde sepas que el las encontrara, así lo obligaras a llevartelas o dormiras en la calle. Pídele a una amiga que sea tu cómplice y le de un empujncito a tu hombre.

Definitivamente estoy desesperada - suspire riendo y tome el celular para llamar a Ino.

...

Quedate tranquila, yo te ayudare - tomo mis y yo salí corriendo a defender mi examen. Unas horas mas tardes termine el terrible examen, creo que nunca había tenido un examen tan difícil, necesitaba irme a mi casa a descansar, a unos cuantos pasos de llegar comencé a buscar las llaves, las cuales no encontre - !No! - recordé que las deje. Mire en caso de que Shikamaru estuviera allí para salvarme pero no lo estaba - ¡Genial! ¿que haré ahora? - dije arrepintiéndome de no guardas unas copias, es decir, un gerente no traería mis llaves. Tome mi celular para llamar a Ino y preguntarle que paso con mis llaves o si puedo quedarme en su casa hoy, pero para mi sorpresa mi celular estaba descargado. Suspire y me senté frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Estaba cansada y con frío, para que le hago caso a una revista. Cerré mis ojos intentando descansar.

Misaki... Tayuya - escuche que alguien me llamaba, abrí mis ojos y vi a nada mas y nada menos que mi príncipe azul - ¿estas bien? - dijo y me di cuenta que yo me había dormido en la entrada.

Oh Dios! - dije apenada levantandome - lo lamento - dije, el me miro extrañado - Señor, ¿que hace aquí? - pregunte y al hacerlo recordé mis llaves.

Saliste tan apresurada que olvidaste tus llaves, Ino me dijo que ella no podría traerlas y me pidió el favor de hacerlo y menos mal lo hice - dijo buscando en su bolsillo mi juego de llaves - Hubieras dormido en la calle, y como es tarde me tome la atribución de traerte algo de comer, pues no pude pasar antes y de seguro no has comido - dijo entregandome una bolsa con una hamburguesa y una bebida.

Eh , gracias - dije ruborizandome como tonta.

De nada, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana en el trabajo - dijo retirándose. Entre a casa, conecte el teléfono en el cargador y llame a Ino.

Cuéntamelo todo - respondió de inmediato.

¿Que le dijiste? - pregunte o mejor dicho escupi.

Nada. Solo que olvidaste tus llaves, que vives sola y que me preocupaba que durmieras en la calle sin siquiera poder comer - dijo como si nada.

¿Estas loca? - dije apenada.

Un poco, pero ¿te llevo a cenar o te llevo comida? - pregunto.

Me trajo comida y aparte me encontró dormida frente al departamento - dije apenada.

Ajajajajajajajajaj - comenzó a reír.

¡Se acabo no haré esto mas! - dije molesta y le colge, me fui directo a mi cuarto y vi la revista la patee pero las ganas de seguir acercandome a Shikamaru me ganaron.

Día 5: haz que te pille mirándolo. El que lo mires le causara curiosidad y también te mirara.

...

Me encontraba sirviendo un café y vi a Shikamaru pasar, por más que ame verlo, no lo haría no seguiría en el juego tonto de la revista, sin embargo mis ganas me traicionaron. Lo seguí desde la barra hasta que fue hablar con un empleado, el alzo la mirada y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me apene y rompí el contacto, termine de servir y seguí como si nada, fui a buscar algo dulce en mi loker cuando vi la revista en mi bolso.

¿Sera que continuo? - me dije y definitivamente lo haré, lo peor es que el se sienta acosado. Pero necesito que el me note como mujer, me enamore de este hombre y estoy decidida.

Día 6: Roza su mano. Accidentalmente tocale la mano para crear un contacto mas intimo.

¡Hecho!

Día 7: finge que se te cayo un anillo y pídele ayuda de encontrarlo. Los hombres sienten fascinado n por los anilla o prendas perdidas.

¡Hecho!

Día 8: Usa un perfume afrodisíaco cerca del amor de tu vida. Esta científicamente comprobado que despierta pasión y atraccion.

¡Hecho!

Día 9: Finge sentirte mal. El comenzara a preocuparse de tu salud. Y por consiguiente uniéndose mas a ti.

¡Hecho!

Día 10: Llamalo al celular, no contestes solo escucha, el devolverá la llamada y tu le dirás que se activo tu celular y no lo notaste.

¡Hecho!

Día 11: coquetea inocentemente con el, sonríe y tratalo con amabilidad.

¡Hecho!

Día 12: finge estar triste o deprimida. El intentara acercarse a preguntar pero no lo hará.

Día 13: Evitalo, haz que el no existe. Eso hará que el quiera hablar mas aun contigo pero aun no lo hará.

¡Hecho!

Día 14: No lo veas, evita encontrarte con el, si trabajas o estudias con el, falta un dia.

Con el dolor de mi alma pero ¡Hecho!

Día 15 Aparece de nuevo, con el cabello suelto, bien arreglada y maquillada. Como si nada hubiera pasado, el se acercara y hablara contigo.

Así fue llegue emocionada con mi cabello arreglado y bien maquillada no como para ir a la una fiesta pero se notaba el cambio. Entre al café y vi a Shikamaru inmediatamente, el estaba en la barra con Shino, y me miro sorprendido pero luego fruncido el ceño, note como varios hombres me alagaban por que al parecer me veía muy bien. No llegue muy bien en la barra cuando Shikamaru hablo.

Directo a mi oficina - se levanto y se dirigió a la misma en un abrir y cerrer de ojos.

Señor - toque la puerta y el la abrió de inmediato.

Pasa - dijo muy serio cerrando la puerta y caminando a su escritorio - Sientate - dijo o mas bien ordeno - ¿Que justifica el que faltaras ayer? - pregunto.

No tengo un justificativo - dije mirándolo fijamente, la revista dice que debo ser segura de mi misma.

¿Iras a una fiesta o a trabajar? - dijo de nuevo.

A trabajar señor - el levanto una ceja.

No lo parece, recoge tu cabello y lavate la cara, aquí hay normas - dijo molesto.

¿Disculpe? Con todo respeto señor pero Ino y el resto de las chicas se maquillan, yo no e leído ninguna norma que lo impida - dije tranquila.

No me importa, las ordenes las doy yo - dijo molestándome.

Entonces - Así me muera llorando por ti. Pensé - Renuncio - dije saliendo de la oficina, no mire atrás, llevo seis meses y quince días intentando llamar su atención y no sirve de nada. Corrí hasta llegar a un parque, llore como nunca, ese hombre nunca me miraría lindo era un hecho. Decidí irme a casa y al llegar note que no tenia mi bolso - Oh No! Lo olvide - como si fuera poco deje el bolso en la oficina.

Tayuya - me llamo por mi nombre un hombre que estaba parado frente al departmento - ¿Como sales corriendo asi? Dejandome la palabra en la boca y de paso dejando tu bolso - dijo mirándome a los ojos Shikamaru.

¿Que? - dije sorprendida de verlo alli- ¿que hace aquí? - pregunte.

Vine por varias razones y esta vez necesito que me escuches antes de correr - dijo.

Ok, desea pasar Señor - dije y el negó.

No, necesito decirte las cosas y una de ellas es que me llames Shikamaru - dijo acercándose .

No! Escucharme tu a mi, me gustas desde que entre a trabajar y estos últimos días solo e intentado enamorarte por medio de una estúpida revista, nompuedo mas, no quiero seguir así - dijo llorando de nuevo. El me abrazo.

Escucha, desde hace unos días estas metida en mis pensamientos, a donde mire tu estas allí, y estos dos últimos días me han caído patéticos por el simple hecho de que no me hablaste, no te vi y a parte llegas tan linda que veo como hombres te halagan antes de hacerlo yo - dijo aun abrazándole.

Espera tu - el me interrumpió.

Si tu me gustas de hace unas pocas semanas para acá - lo mire - Esa revista tuya funciono - dijo sonriendo - ahora soy algo perezoso pero soy sincero y entregado a quien ame, y lo primero que haré sera irnos directo al día diecinueve donde deberías pedirme salir contigo y al dia veinte donde me besas - al terminar de decir esto, me beso y ya vamos por el día número trescientos treinta y cinco juntos.


End file.
